Lost Memory - Os
by wilnaah
Summary: Mira is five years old and met a redhead boy. Her mother always told her that he was dangerous, but Mira didn't know why until a certain incident.


**The Italic part in the story is that what Mira can remember in "At The End Of Past" - you can find the story on my profile**

* * *

><p>It was hot and dry in Sunagakure, but there were still many people on the streets to buy on the market. A five-year-old child was holding the hand of her mother and followed her through the crowd. They were on the way home and came along a playground. "Can I go playing with the others?" the little girl asked. "Of course, just take care." Her mother said. The playground wasn't far from their house, so Mira went alone there.<p>

_There were many kids laughing. Mira watched them as they played, she wanted too and went to the kids. "My father said, that we shouldn't play with the daughter from a betrayer!" said a little girl and took the ball from me away, which she just took from the ground. "You sure are the same as your Dad!" - "No!" Mira yelled. A boy pitchforked me and Mira fell down. That was slowly too much for her, she began to cry and ran away. Some time later Mira calmed down and a boy caught her attention. He was sitting on a swing, all alone. Her mom forbid Mira to play with him, she should stay away from him. she didn't understand why. His father was the Kazekage and not a betrayer like Mira's. The redhead looked at her and she gathered all my courage: "Do you want to play with me?" At first he looked at her confused, but then he smiled. "R-really?" - "Why not? Come" she said_

_Actually they had a lot of fun and they build many sand castles', they swung and then they played catch. As Mira was on the row to catch him, suddenly sand came and tossed her away from him. She lay on the ground and tried to get up, she got some abrasions. "Outch" Mira moaned. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to-" de boy began and came over here. "Stay away!" Mira yelled to him and tears filled her eyes. Her wounds hurt and she was shocked. "W-why did you do that?" she asked him. "I didn't want that." he said sadly. Mira looked at him angrily and tears run down her cheek. The other kids became attend and came to them. "He hurt her. We should get away from here fast, before he will hurt us." said one of them. "She deserved it." said another one. "Come. We're going!" Mira said suddenly and took the redhead by his hand, so that he had to follow her. "B-But I hurt you." he said confused, because of the suddenly change of her mood. "No, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine!" Mira said loud enough that the other kids would hear. She wouldn't let them making fun of her. Those kids don't like the redhead too, so Mira and the boy had something in common. Mira was so angry that she totally forgot about my wounds._

_The boy and Mira went offside the playground. "Listen" she began, "We can make it like this: You won't touch me again and I won't touch you again. Than you can't hurt me." He looked at Mira with big eyes, than he smiled shyly._

The boy and Mira went to the swing, that was fun and they won't touch each other. "Your name is Gaara, right?" Mira asked the boy and began to swing. "Yes. B-but I don't know yours" – "Mira.

As it became dark Mira went home. Her mother was in the Kitchen and it smelled delicious. She was making the dinner. Curiously, about what Mira's Mother was cooking, Mira pulled of her shoes at the door and run into the kitchen. As Mira came into the Kitchen, her mother turned around. "You finally home, I was worried because you are so late- what did happened with you?" Minami asked shocked, as she saw the wounds on her daughter's knees and elbows. "Come her Mira. What happened?" Minami asked again and took care of Mira's wounds. "I-I was playing and fell down." Mira lied. She knew that her mother would be angry if she knew, that Mira played with Gaara. "Did someone push you? Some of the other kids?" – "H-He didn't do it on purpose, he said." Mira murmured. "You've played with _him_?" Minami starred shocked at her daughter, "I've told you so many times, that he is dangerous. He could have done more, than just that." – "B-But he said sorry." Mira murmured. Minami breathed in and out to calm down. This Monster came near to her child, that was shocking. He could murder her and it wouldn't even be the first time he murdered someone. "Look dear," Minami began to say calmly, "He is dangerous. If you play more with him, he will really hurt you. He is not a child, he is a monster and he will hurt you if you do something he doesn't like." Mira didn't understand why her mother called him a monster. Monsters look differed. She saw some in picture books. Some of them had red eyes and they came out of the dark. "I…I didn't knew that he was a monster. He doesn't look like one." Mira murmured. "Monsters are deceitful. He looks like an innocent child, but on the inside he is a monster and you have to go out of his way, do you understand?" – "Yes." – "Promise me, that you will not play with him anymore." – "I-I promise." Mira murmured.

After the lunch on the next day, Mira wanted to play with one of her friends and went to her house. She knocked on the door and the mother of her friend opened up. "I-Is Ani-chan here?" Mira asked with anticipation. The women laughed and bent down to Mira. "You did forget that Ani-chan is in school." The women said. "Oh. When is the school finished?" Mira asked. "In an hour, but Ani-chan has to do her homework after school. If you come again in the afternoon, she will have time." – "Okay" Mira murmured and walked away. Ani-chan was older and already went to school. Mira wanted too, but her mom told her that she was too young. It was unfair, Mira thought, she wanted also to go to school.

Mira went over the playground. "Mira-chan!" she could hear her someone calling. As she turned around, the redhead boy was running close to her. "Do you want to play?" he asked her. "My mommy said I shouldn't. She said you are a monster." Mira answered, "She said you will hurt me again." Gaara's eyes became wide and were filled with sadness and anger. "B-But I said sorry. I'm not a monster!" – "My mommy said you are!" Mira said. Of course Mira would believe her mother more than this boy. "Go away!" Mira said loud. But he didn't make a move, so Mira pushed him, but before Mira could even touch him she was tossed away by sand. She screamed as the sand was wrapping around her and became tighter. "Gaara-sama" someone called and then the sand let Mira go. She barely realized, that someone lift her. A while later, as the shock was lessen, Mira began to feel the pain and began to cry. Everything was blurry and someone told he she should calm down.

Mira woke up in a bed. She didn't know the room where she woke up. As she wanted to move she felt terrible pain. "Don't move, dear." A familiar voice was speaking. Mira's eyes filled up with tears and she turned her head and saw her mother.

"You don't have to be afraid, I'm here. We are in the hospital." Minami murmured. "Mommy…" Mira whine and sniffed. "He hurt me. I didn't play with him, I told him that he should go away." Mira said. "It's alright. I know. He will not hurt you anymore." Minami said. Everything was hurting and Mira began to cry. After two hours she calmed finally down.

"I'm hungry." Mira murmured. "What do you want?" her mother asked. "Ice cream. I want Ice cream." - "You will get it, if you stop to cry, okay?" – "Okay." Mira said. "You are a brave girl." The nurse told Mira. The nurse looked at Mira's wounds. The worst wound she had was on her side and hip. Minami went to buy Mira Ice cream and also the Nurse went out of the room.

Mira didn't liked is to be alone in the hospital, but she will get ice cream, if she doesn't cry. As the door was opened, Mira thought it was her mother. But it was the boy- no, the monster. Mira's eyes widened pulled on her blanket. He had a flower in his hand and came close. "I-I want to excuse." The boy murmured and holds the flower higher. "Go away!" Mira said, "Go away, go away!" she said louder. Tears filled her eyes now, because she was so afraid. She didn't want, that he hurt her again. Gaara took a step back and looked sadly at Mira. He let the flower fall and went out of the room.


End file.
